


dissolve

by Almonech



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Dissolve, Drama, Have a nice day!, Multi, Original Character(s), Short, aaaaaaa i want to write more but h, gw2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almonech/pseuds/Almonech
Summary: A short dramatic story of Gremory Cross losing his angel.Inspiration from the song Dissolve by Absofacto





	dissolve

Mercy looked at his dirty hands. Cuts, mud and blood in his blurry vision.  
He couldn't believe, he wouldn't dare to accept this.

Yet there they lay, an angel ripped from their light. His one daylight hope - his every single day.  
His tears, his light, his life ripped away from him. Laying right there in front of his knees as if collapsed into a puddle of nightmares.

Why did he have to arrive so late? Why did he have to be so stupid and stubborn, so damned afraid to commit?

Why did they have to follow him? Away from the safety of the Grove? Why?

The pain aching from every bone and the utter screams from his heart made him almost burst into a fit of laughter. He couldn't handle this - not today and not ever.

"Cross... I can't... imagine how you feel right now, but we have to get out of here. Now. The others have yet to get to safety." a shaky voice drifted from behind him. Almonech, a revenant and more importantly a friend, asking him to leave behind his entire world? Just like that? To leave an angel, his angel, on the floor to rot?

Mercy couldn't even get to look at Almonech, instead he fell into another fit of sobs. He wants to touch them - to shake them, see if somehow in any kind of way they could still be alive, but he didn't dare come any closer. He wants to embrace them so badly and yet all he could do was sit there in disbelieve.

Almonech, now even more worried, knows how badly Mercy wants to stay. He knows that if he were to leave him behind right now that he would stay here in this very spot till he would die, but he is well aware of the potential Mercy holds, how many lives they have yet to save together. Taking a deep breath Almonech forced himself to step forwards. "Cross, I'm so sorry." he mumbled before forcing Mercy to get up. "I'm so incredibly sorry. You have to forgive me."

Mercy could barely stand on his own and tried to shove Almonech away, giving weak punches to his heavy armour and being absolutely breathless in between his weeping. After a little hesitation Almonech held Mercy close to him in a tight embrace. Mercy stopped struggling and was barely holding onto his friend. "Fiore..." Mercy's voice, now hoarse, called out. With a wince Almonech looked at him and decided that they had no other choice.

With a swift movement Almonech picked up his crumbling friend, pulling him over his shoulder and hurrying towards the nearest camp, hoping to the pale tree it was still standing.

Mercy could barely see the body of his now lost love moving further and further away. The sun, now setting, somehow perfectly framed their lifeless body. Leaves were falling around them and before he knew it - it was all gone.

His angel. He will never see them again, will he? The thought somehow managed to wreck his breaking heart even more. Surely his body started wilting by now, wood rotting and eyes losing their shine. Just like his hope. Why couldn't he have stayed? Told them that yes, they loved them more than anything else. Why didn't he ask them out before? Tell them that it truly was going to be alright and that he would do anything, truly anything for them. Why didn't he just open his mouth. Why...

Mercy could never forgive himself for this. Ripped away. They knew, they must have known how much he cared for them. Yet he threw it all way.

-

_i just wanted you to watch me dissolve  
slowly._

**Author's Note:**

> uuhgmngm I love my characters so much and I really want to write more about them!  
> To be fair anything I write will probably be mainly for myself, but it would be rad if someone else got some kind of enjoyment out of reading it as well!  
> ily!


End file.
